


Home, Part II

by justalittlegreen



Series: Sunshine and Filth [14]
Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: she's not wrong.





	Home, Part II

BJ writes about his weekend in Seoul, and though it's full of his usual patter and humor, he doesn't hide the fact that he was there with Hawkeye. Peg feels her stomach rolling while she reads it, imagining the two of them sightseeing, eating foods she's never heard of, and sharing a hotel room. Or a shower.  
  
She can't stop the memories of her and BJ, of the first night of their marriage - how they were so exhausted from the wedding that they simply fell into the canopied bed of the honeymoon suite and passed out in their wedding clothes. How she woke in the middle of the night and watched him, rumpled and sprawled out over the sheets, bowtie loose and cufflinks gone. That was the night she learned he snored - not unpleasantly, just enough of a rumble to let her know he was there.

How, while she watched him, he opened an eye, rolled on his side, and said, "Peggy Jane Hayden Hunnicutt. Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

How he carefully unbuttoned the long row of double pearls down her back, tracing each new inch of her spine as he revealed it. How she turned around and returned the favor, and didn't stop until he was completely naked in front of her, sitting on the edge of the bed while she stood before him in her slip and the utter reverence in his eyes. How he didn't mind her looking. Just looking.

She imagines him looking like that at Hawkeye - she can't help it - imagines him stirring to life, imagines him blushing to the roots of his hair the way he did the first time he touched her with tenative fingers twisted under her skirt. What does he find attractive about men? He's never been one to leer, but he'll grin appreciatively at movie stars and models, and there's nothing wrong with that - he's a man, after all. Does a man have to be disgusting to prove his attraction to women?  
  
Did he ever want her?  
  
Peg fights back the nausea, and takes a sip of the whiskey she's pilfered from BJ's study. The best letters are the ones that don't mention Hawkeye, but so are the worst ones. It's so clear how happy he is when they're together. His letters are lighter and fuller somehow, less about the scenery and the same lines about missing home, and more about  _life._ Like he's not truly living when Hawk isn't in the picture.  
  
Peg knows she did the right thing when she told Hawkeye to reconnect with him. To make sure he'd never feel alone again.  
  
She just hopes she hasn't written herself out of the letter.  



End file.
